Martin, Philip, Roland and Rosie go to the movies/Evil Foo gets sent to Scotland
This is a grounded video by SallyJones1998. Plot Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie are so excited to see Tangled at the movies. However, Evil Foo gets angry at attacks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Evil Foo got grounded by her good clone and she told her that she would be forced to watch shows and films not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel, play video games and cd roms not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel, and listen to music not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel. Then, Foo takes her evil clone to the airport to send her to Scotland. Back at the movies, Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie watch Tangled since Evil Foo got sent to Scotland. Cast *Young Guy as Martin. *David as Roland. *Brian as Philip. *Salli as Rosie. *Ivy as Foo. *Kayla as Evil Foo. *Simon as the Ticket Manager. *Paul as the Security Guard. *Daniel as the Airport Manager. *Joey as the PA. Transcript Martin: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's go to the movies to see Tangled. Roland: That's a great idea, Martin. Philip: I agree with you, Roland and Martin. Rosie: Me too. Roland, Philip, and Rosie go into the ticket center Ticket Manager: Hello there, and welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i like to see Tangled. Ticket Manager: Okay, and what would you like to eat and drink? Martin: We like to have four boxes of popcorn, a Pepsi, a Sprite, a Root Beer, and a Dr Pepper. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Martin: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk off to the theater to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie sitting in the seats Martin: Are you excited to see Tangled? Roland: Yes, Martin. Philip: Yes, Martin. Rosie: Yes, Martin. Foo arrives Evil Foo: Hey Martin. I need to go potty. Martin: No! Evil Foo: Martin, i really have to go potty. Martin: I said no! Evil Foo: You know what? I will attack you! Foo attacks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. The action is blocked and censored Evil Foo: That's what you get for not letting me go potty. arrives Evil Foo: Oh no! It's my good clone! Foo: Evil me, how dare you attack Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie?! That does it! I'm going to take you to the airport and you will be sent to Scotland. You will also be forced to watch shows and films not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel, play video games and cd roms not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel, and listen to music not made by Adult Swim, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Comedy Central, and Marvel. Come with us, Evil Foo. Evil Foo: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! to the airport Airport Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? Foo: I would like a ticket for my evil clone to Scotland. Airport Manager: Okay. Evil Foo will have fun in Scotland. Foo walks off to the plane to the inside of the plane Evil Foo: I am so scared. back to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie sitting in the seats Martin: I hate Evil Foo so much. Roland: Me too. She is a bad starfish Save Um. Philip: I wish she can go to jail. Rosie: I agree with you, Philip. I like her good clone better. Feature Presentation Flashbang bumper plays Martin: Look everyone. Tangled was starting. plays Martin: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat and drink while we watch Tangled. Roland: Okay. Martin. Philip: Okay, Martin. Rosie: Okay, Martin. Roland, Philip, and Rosie watch Tangled while they enjoy their popcorn and soda to Evil Foo in Scotland Evil Foo: Why did i get sent to Scotland? PA: Welcome to Scotland. This zone is for passengers. There's no parking allowed. Security Guard arrives Security Guard: Come with me, Evil Foo. You are going to jail. minutes later to Evil Foo in the prison Evil Foo: Oh no! I got sent to jail! The Security Guard did that to me. the movie Martin: That was a great film. Roland: Let's go home. Philip: Yeah. We are so tired. Rosie: Watching Inside Out makes us sleepy. Martin: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's go home and go to bed. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk off to go home end Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days